


The Doctor, the TARDIS, and the Closet

by Verthril



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Young Loki and Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verthril/pseuds/Verthril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puzzled to hear a knocking at the TARDIS door, well, so soon after landing anyways, the Doctor did what most did on finding oneself with unexpected company, he made himself presentable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marvel owns the X-men, while the BBC owns Doctor Who, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    Puzzled to hear a knocking at the TARDIS door, well, so soon after landing anyways, the Doctor did what most did on finding oneself with unexpected company, he made himself presentable.  With his tie straightened and hair looking quite sharp, he answered the polite knocking to find standing there a sleepy looking little girl, one dressed in a pretty pink onesey.    
  
    A peek past this little girl offered him a view of what clearly must have been her bedroom, which, as seen only in hindsight, obviously wasn’t his intended destination, no sir, but oh well.  
  
“Oh, hello.  Did I wake you?”  The Doctor did have a knack for that, waking people up by way of a rather unexpected visits of his TARDIS.  
  
"Are you a closet monster?" The little girl asked, a shy one she certainly wasn’t.  
  
    Whipping out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor ran it from the very tiptop of his pinstriped suit down to the bottom hem of his trousers. The little girl watched him rapt with the disbelief any child her age had learnt after one too many a harsh lesson had been taught, such as finding that neither Santa Claus nor the Easter Bunny were real.  Honestly, it was enough to leave a kid jaded.  
  
"No, I'm no closet monster."  
  
"Then who are you?" The little girl inquired, perfectly and reasonably puzzled to find a strange man standing in her closet.  
  
"I'm the Doctor."  
  
    Hefting up her stuffed toy bunny rabbit for a hug, the little girl scrunched her nose as if trying to discern if he was fibbing or not.  
  
"Why are you in my closet?"  
  
"Well, that's a very good question, just what am I doing in your closet?"  
  
    As it turned out, this little girl's closet was indeed big enough for the TARDIS, the sort of walk-in closet that many a lady (and quite a few gentlemen, too) would be rather envious of. It was very neat and terribly tidy, filled with some school uniforms, dresses, and even a few leotards among the everyday outfits that would see a child along.  
  
"What's your name?" The Doctor asked, still trying to figure out just what he was doing in this little girl's closet.  
  
"Jubilee, what's yours?"  
  
"Don't you remember? I'm the Doctor, do keep up.”  
  
"Doctor who?"    
  
    There it was, if only a tad bit tardy, that age old question which had chased him through all of Space and Time itself.  
  
"Just the Doctor."  
  
    Now, if there was one thing the Doctor had a keen sense for, it was trouble, and wasn’t the little girl’s scowl absolutely brimming with it. There was a scream coming, he could always tell when someone was about to scream...well, usually.  It currently helped that he hadn't turned his back on her yet, as her closet was really quite interesting, what with all the outfits.  It rather reminded him of his own...  
  
"Would you like to see my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, if just at that perfectly timed moment as to nip this little girl’s scream in the proverbial bud.  
  
    On the very verge of drawing herself a deep breath for just such a scream as to wake her parents, Jubilee neatly snapped her mouth shut as to consider the Doctor’s curious offer.  Truthfully, it was the next question that most people tended to ask him, the Doctor, at least once all the introductions were over with.  Well, truthfully that really depended on the situation, as sometimes they asked why, which most usually occurred after he’d just said to run.  
  
"Okay." Jubilee replied after a moments consideration.  
  
    Beaming a gleaming smile at her, the Doctor was really starting to like this little girl. Leading her in, he waited, and waited, and then waited some more. It never really did get old, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets, waiting as he was for her to finally ask him that other thing that most tended to ask about.  
  
"Well?" The Doctor prompted.  
  
"It smells." Jubilee said with a wrinkle of her nose.  
  
"That's it? It smells?!"  
  
    She gave the sort of dismissive shrug that children were really good at, if mostly because of how often they'd been told things along the lines of, say, if they didn't have something nice to say, to then not say anything at all. Well, if the fact that it was bigger on the inside didn't impress her, it was time to move along to something that surely would.  
  
"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"  
  
"Anywhere in the world?" Jubilee asked, looking slightly suspicious.  
  
"Anywhere in the whole of the Universe. Ah, and at any time too I might add."  
  
    By her pinched face, the Doctor imagined Jubilee was considering just where in all of Time and Space she would want to go, or quite possibly wondering whether she should get back to screaming for her parents. Children her age, somewhere around six if he was to guess, were sort of funny like that.  
  
"Somewhere snowy."  
  
    His smile was back, beaming bright and growing even broader as she joined him. Snowy he could do, snowy the likes she couldn't even dream of. But first...  
  
"If you could wait right here for just one moment, thank you!"  
  
    Rushing back out into her closet, whoever the parents of this little girl were, they clearly didn’t do anything by a half measure.  Sure enough, a rummage of her racks found just what he was looking for. It was a snowsuit, the kind that most children waited until being bundled up in to then, and only then, confess that they had to go potty. Gloves dangled from a string in that bit of commonsense meant to make sure they didn't get lost.  Finding on the shelf above it a pair of matching boots, a look at the tag dangling from the zipper of that snowsuit told that it had last been used for skiing in Aspen.  
  
"Do you like tobogganing?" The Doctor asked as he came back with all the winter wear he’d gathered.  
  
    Truthfully, it was a bit of a rhetorical question only asked as means to move the conversation along, as he really didn't expect her to say no.  And no she did not say neither, instead having herself a rather intent look about the TARDIS.  
  
"Where's your potty?" Jubilee then asked, not the least bit embarrassed either.  
  
    Smiling at Jubilee, one full of mischief and fun, the Doctor saw that this girl indeed had been born into a family that had so lovingly blessed her with just the perfect mix of commonsense to ask all the right questions, but still know when to do something completely reckless, if only the opportunity so presented itself.    
  
    And present itself it clearly had, yes sir.  Or his name wasn’t the Doctor, which of course it most certainly was.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men and Thor, while the BBC owns Doctor Who.  No profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    Loki hated Hide and Seek, and not for the usual reason that most children his age hated the game, that being that they weren’t very good at it.  Point of pride, he was pretty good at it in fact, very good actually.  
  
    No, the reason he hated playing Hide and Seek was simply because of his brother, Thor.  And while he loved his brother dearly, the firstborn Odinson could be, well, to put it politely, Thor could be a butt.  Truthfully, he could be a very big butt, because he cheated at Hide and Seek.  Not that Thor would ever admit to this, the cheating.  Yet somehow, and without fail, his dullard of a brother unerringly found him, each and every time, which vexed Loki.  
  
    And while certainly no braggart, Loki had, upon occasion, found the royal guards coming out in search of him.  Now, but pray tell why would the guards be needed to find him? Because his hiding place had been so sneaky that those three friends of his couldn’t even find him, friends he happened to share with Thor, oh, and Sif too.  Though as Sif was herself a girl, Loki excused her from being associated with the Warriors Three, or so they liked to call themselves, his and Thor’s friends, who were of course boys.  
  
    Anyway, back to the reason Loki hated playing a game that he was so very good at, it was all because of his cheater of a brother, whom Heimdal couldn’t say no to, mostly because Thor was first in line for the throne, and so was to be Heimdal’s future king.  Not that he had ever caught Thor asking Heimdal for help, no, not with being otherwise occupied dutifully hiding per the rules of the game, but Loki was sure that was who his brother was getting help from.  
  
    So, as sure as he was that it was Heimdal of whom Thor was in conspiracy with, if he couldn’t hide, then he would have to choose his hiding places with a mind to outwitting his brother, which he was also very good at.  If he could get to home before his brother caught him, then by the rules he would be safe, and thus beat his brother.  
  
    Now, with it currently being winter in Asgard, that made things all the tricker, as even Thor wouldn’t need Heimdal if all he had to do was follow the tracks left behind in the snow.  Having enjoyed the sight of the Warriors three following in step with the burly Volstagg in the lead, Loki imagined his friends to have a plan of branching off before long, perhaps even doubling back in their tracks all so they could lead Thor on a merry chase to wherever it was that they would eventually hide.   
  
    Smirking at their antics, Loki had a plan of all his own.  Spying the summit of a tall hill that seemingly offered nowhere to hide, it was there that he would beat his brother, and so he climbed, paying absolutely no heed whatsoever to the tracks he left behind in the snow.   
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    Speculatively popping her head out of the TARDIS, despite knowing that there was no actual Santa leaving presents under her family Christmas tree, Jubilee still believed the world to have enough magic in it that a man in a blue box could take her somewhere snowy, and somewhere snowy she certainly was.  Delighted by degrees, her first foggy breath brought with it a giggle and laugh to tell of her surprise.  The Doctor joined her, leaning out himself for a look at the snowy landscape full of distant mountains and forests and such.  
  
“Oh, Asgard,” The Doctor said with the sort of disappointment a person might feel on finding that their local ice cream shop was sold out of their favourite flavour.  
  
“Asgard?  Where’s Asgard?”  Jubilee asked as she crouched down to poke at the snow with her mitten clad hand.  
  
“Well, it’s right there.  Why don’t you go out and explore it while I go and find my toboggan.”  
  
    While not the answer she had been expecting to her question, which truthfully would have went along the lines of a person telling her that Paris was a city in France if she had so asked about it, she didn’t need to be told twice to go and explore.  With a hop she jumped out of the TARDIS to land in, to her, waist deep snow.  
  
    Trudging forward a few bold steps, the snow neither got deeper nor shallower, which was just fine with her as already this whole adventure had proven worth getting woken up for, and best yet, it was just getting started!  
  
    Tossing a handful of snow into the air, Jubilee tried to catch a few flakes on her tongue as it fell, but really only succeeded in dusting herself with the pristine powder, or so she knew to call it after having learnt to ski in Aspen.  Feeling silly, and just maybe a touch cold as the snow melted against her cheeks, she noticed she wasn’t alone, and she didn’t mean the Doctor either.    
  
    No, there was a boy staring at her, and while normally she wouldn’t pay any mind to boys, what with most she knew being jerks, this boy was cute.  He stood off in the snow looking as puzzled to see her as she was to see him, seemingly caught in the middle of doing something or other, which, at least from her experience with those boys of her neighbourhood back in Beverly Hills, likely meant he was up to no good.  
  
“Hello?” This boy called to her, oddly hushed as if he didn’t want to be caught, which only reinforced her in thinking that he was up to something.  
  
    Now, being something of a tomboy, or so she had been labelled after learning to skateboard from some older boys back home, who were also cute, Jubilee felt that this boy was owed what her father would call ‘the benefit of the doubt’, which her mother simply called being innocent until proven guilty.  
  
“Hello.” Just as quiet as the boy, Jubilee answered him.  
  
    Wondering to herself just why he was dressed so funny, the boy had a look on his face which painted him as dubious of her, which was silly, hadn’t he ever seen a snowsuit before?  
  
“What’s your name?” Jubilee asked, as did this cute boy of hers at the very same moment, and then an idea struck her, “Jinx.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
    This cute boy looked genuinely puzzled by her jinxing him, but whatever, boys could be as clueless as they could be weird.  
  
“Loki.”  
  
    Oh, so that was his name?  Trying it on for size, Jubilee found she liked it.  
  
“Jubilee.”  
  
    Loki seemed surprised by her name, but then most people were.  If she were to be truthful, it was actually Jubilation, but that was a mouthful no one had time for, not even her.  
  
    Wandering up to Loki, he met her every step until they stood there together in the once untouched snow, which was both an honour and a shame.  Taking note of him, Loki was dressed weird even for her, and being from Beverly Hills meant seeing some pretty weird clothes.  His hair was long, almost shoulder length, kind of like hers, which she always begged her mother to let be cut shorter, but her mother didn’t want her being mistaken for being a boy anymore than she already was.  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
“Playing Hide and Seek.”  
  
    Squinting at Loki as if he were fibbing her, Jubilee felt that if he were really playing Hide and Seek, then he wasn’t exactly enjoying himself.  That was kind of odd, because the only kids she knew who didn’t like playing Hide and Seek were the ones who weren’t good at it, and he most certainly was himself a boy who could fit into a good hiding space, just like her.  
  
“And you?” Loki asked.  
  
    Looking over her shoulder to have a peek at the TARDIS as to make sure it hadn’t gone and run off, it would be pretty silly of her to say she was out for some tobogganing without a sled.  The Doctor sure was taking his time, that much was already obvious, though in his defence Jubilee had actually gone for a stroll with him to find his potty.  It was sort of funny to think how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, so maybe the Doctor had gotten lost?  
  
“Going sledding.” Jubilee confessed with a shrug,   
  
“Who’s ready for some tobogganing?!”  
  
    And yes, Jubilee did yelp, luckily for her so did Loki.  Jumping out of the TARDIS right on cue, the Doctor had with him the sort of sled that Christmas cards always depicted.  It was long, sleek, and classically curled, really it looked like the letter J if it were to be brought to life and made of slatted wood.  
  
“Oh, hello there.  Made a friend have we?”  Strolling up as if the snow didn’t bother him, dressed in that brown pinstriped suit of his and a ridiculous scarf, the Doctor flopped his sled down.  
  
    Feeling obliged to introduce this cute boy she had met, Jubilee was a foggy breath away from doing so when someone saved her the trouble, a someone who most certainly wasn’t her cute boy, nope.  
  
“Loki!”  
  
    No, actually it was another boy who, in a happenstance way, introduced Loki to the Doctor.  This boy was also dressed weirdly, though where Loki favoured green this new boy liked red.  Now, what really surprised her about this new boy was this, that after seemingly climbing up the very snowy hill, he was now running in the very direction he had come from.  
  
    But then she remembered what Loki had said about playing Hide and Seek, and how he didn’t look like he was enjoying himself.  Standing there watching that other boy hurrying off down the hill, she realized just what it was Loki had actually been doing hiding up on the top of a hill with not one good place to hide.  He was waiting to be caught just so he could beat the other boy to the bottom!  
  
“C’mon, lets go!” Jubilee shouted.  
  
    And just like she hadn’t needed to be told twice to go and explore Asgard, neither Loki nor the Doctor needed to be told that it was time for some tobogganing.  Jumping on with her cute boy behind her, Jubilee felt a nervous tickle in her tummy as the Doctor pulled the toboggan up to the very slope of that hill they were all on.  It was much bigger than she had imagined, and much steeper too.    
  
    Though having gone skiing at some of the best bunny hills the world had to offer, Jubilee wasn’t about to let a hill go scaring her, at least not in front of a cute boy anyway.  
  
“Allons-y!”  
  
    Unfortunately for her the Doctor gave the final push that would send them all sledding to the bottom, along with whatever that nonsensical yelp of his was, so Jubilee found herself to be made a liar, screaming in gleeful terror the whole way down.  Of which Loki held her for he whole time too, which was very nice of him to do.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
